<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Makes You Beautiful by Reiz16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075946">What Makes You Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16'>Reiz16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A song-fic about Entrapta and Hordak and their love and insecurities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Makes You Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The lyrics have been changed slightly to fit the story.</p><p>Please enjoy anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What Makes You Beautiful<br/>
Song by One Direction</p><p>Entrapta watched as Hordak walked into his inner sanctum, which she was already in, working on the newest Horde bots. They stood at attention as their leader walked in. All she could say was this:</p><p>"You're insecure<br/>
Don't know what for<br/>
You command respect when you walk through the door"<br/>
</p><p>Hordak felt the opposite. He saw the beauty in Entrapta in all her splendor even if her apron was old and smeared with an oil stain on it.<br/>
</p><p>"Don't need to hide or cover up<br/>
</p><p>Being the way that you are is enough"<br/>
</p><p>Entrapta walked over to Hordak and found his armour failing him. But this could easily be fixed. What would be harder to fix was Hordak himself.<br/>
</p><p>"Ever bot else in the room can see it<br/>
Everyone else but you'<br/>
</p><p>Hordak felt Entrapta's light touches of her hair ghosting alongside his limbs and felt a little better.<br/>
</p><p>"Baby, you light up my world like nobody else<br/>
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed"<br/>
</p><p>Entrapta felt his imperfections were beautiful, of course<br/>
So, she told him:

</p><p>"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<br/>
You don't know, oh oh<br/>
You don't know you're beautiful"<br/>
</p><p>Entrapta looked into his eyes deeply and held his hand.<br/>
</p><p>If only you saw what I can see<br/>
You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br/>
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<br/>
You don't know, oh oh<br/>
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh<br/>
That's what makes you beautiful<br/>
</p><p>Entrapta started to sing.<br/>
</p><p>"So co-come on, you got it wrong<br/>
To prove I'm right, I put it in a song"<br/>
</p><p>Hordak's eyes lingered for a moment before he tore them away. Entrapta was filled with confusion.<br/>
</p><p>I don't know why, you're being shy<br/>
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes<br/>
</p><p>Entrapta coaxed a bot to tap Hordak on the back<br/>
</p><p>Every form in the room can see it<br/>
Everyone else but you<br/>
Baby, you light up my world like nobody else<br/>
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br/>
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<br/>
You don't know, oh oh<br/>
You don't know you're beautiful<br/>
</p><p>Entrapta pulled herself close and wrapped her living hair around him in a tight hug.<br/>
</p><p>If only you saw what I can see<br/>
You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br/>
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<br/>
You don't know, oh oh<br/>
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh<br/>
That's what makes you beautiful<br/>
</p><p>Hordak turned and hugged her back.<br/>
</p><p>Baby, you light up my world like nobody else<br/>
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br/>
And when I smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<br/>
That maybe I am beautiful!<br/>
</p><p>Hordak picked up Entrapta in his own arms and hugged her tighter.<br/>
</p><p>Baby, you light up my world like nobody else<br/>
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br/>
And when I smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<br/>
That I am beautiful!<br/>
</p><p>It was in that moment that the bots jumped up and down in some sort of celebration. Hordak carried Entrapta to his throne for some quality time. Hordak dang a final tune.<br/>
</p><p>I see what now that you can see<br/>
I understand why you want me so desperately<br/>
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<br/>
I didn't know<br/>
I didn't know I was beautiful, oh oh<br/>
I didn't know I was beautiful, oh oh<br/>
That's what makes me beautiful<br/>
Source: LyricFind<br/>
Songwriters: Carl Falk / Rami Yacoub / Savan Kotchea</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>